De tentación a amor
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: El punto de vista de Sakura acerca de un encuentro aventurado con un extranjero de ojos ámbares... un plan que no es tan bien planeado. (No pude subirlo para el Reto de "comunidad sakuriana" del mes de Julio "Twister Tentación") :(
1. Tentación

"**Tentación"**

_Diario mental:_

_Hace un mes tuve la gran fortuna de haber visto "accidentalmente" a un chico chino que recién llegó a la escuela, salir de las regaderas con sólo una toalla sujeta a la cintura; se podían ver las diminutas gotitas de agua bajar por su cuerpo desde las puntas de sus cabellos marrón chocolate… _

_Cabello, cara, cuello, pecho, abdomen… toalla… muslos…_

_¡Muslos!_

_Ese chino de infarto tiene las piernas más torneadas y los muslos más exquisitos que he visto en mis 26 años y gracias a esa pequeña intromisión a las regaderas por culpa del reto tonto de Tomoyo de traer la ropa de Eriol, descubrí la más secreta tentación de mis adentros…_

_¡Sus muslos!_

_Y no sólo eso sino también jalarlo al más puro y profundo placer de un encuentro casual y aventurado…_

_¡Maldita la hora en la que te vi Li Syaoran! _

_No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza y no pretendo más que acercarme a él con el propósito de arrastrarlo a mis redes y que sea mío… _

_¡Ah! Mi alma se ha corrompido por la lujuria…_

_¿Ayuda?_

_No._

_Mejor si… para armar mi plan…_

_¡Cacería de los muslos perfectos!_

_Muy infantil._

_¡Persiguiéndote!_

_Muy psicópata._

_¡Zona restringida!_

_Esa que no respeté entrando a las regaderas dónde lo descubrí…_

_¡Ya sé!_

_¡Acorralado!_

_Mis encantos contra su fortaleza._

_¡Perfecto! Ahora el plan._

_1.- Salir lo más tarde que se pueda de la práctica de porristas._

_2.- Darle las llaves del almacén a Tomoyo. Por algo es mi mejor amiga y la única que aguanta mis ideas más locas._

_3.- Pedir ayuda a Syaoran para que lleve el material al almacén. Es bueno siempre hablarles a las personas desde el primer día que las conoces, nunca sabes las cosas que puedan pasar después._

_4.- Permitir que Tomoyo nos deje encerrados "accidentalmente" en el almacén. Tengo que decirle que lleve su Mp3 para que no haya sospechas de por qué no escuchó nuestros gritos… Con un par de horas bastará._

_5.- La acción empezará. Oscuridad + Solitarios + Hormonas = Final feliz._

_6.- Tomoyo llega alrededor de las dos o tres horas y las cosas siguen su curso y mi tentación habrá sido consumada para tenerla como un memorable recuerdo._

_Nada puede salir mal, cada cosa que me planteé para mañana se harán posibles con ayuda de Tomoyo. _

_Nada puede salir mal._

_Esta noche dormiré ansiosa de que la mañana me despierte velozmente para cumplir mi plan._

_Me pregunto ¿cuándo me convertí tan calculadora?_

_En fin…_

_Syaoran Li, prepárate…_


	2. Acorralado

"**¿Acorralado?"**

-¡Sakura!

-Ese chico lo vale, será pasajero… No pasará nada que no sea sólo un momento.

-No quiero que pase lo peor…

-¿Lo peor?- Era más curiosidad que miedo.

-Que te enamores de un momento pasional y de una obsesión por sus muslos… que siendo sincera, es extraño—

-Recuerdo que tú estabas obsesionada con el cuello de Eriol. Yo te ayudé a hacer lo mismo con él—

-Sabíamos de nuestra atracción, contigo y Li no sabemos. Me da miedo que te enamores y que no seas correspondida…- Más tristeza en sus bellos ojos amatistas.

-Estaré bien Tomoyo. Aún no ha llegado quién conquiste el corazón de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Bien chicas, el entrenamiento acabó, nos vemos mañana. Tomoyo, tienes las llaves ¿verdad?

_Paso uno: ¡listo!_

_Sé que Syaoran practica futbol y termina alrededor de las 6… iré acomodando las cosas para que me vea cerca del almacén._

_Realmente pesa mucho._

_¡Y me falta media cancha—_

-¿Puedo ayudarte Kinomoto?-

-¡Li! Me asustaste-

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo. No sueles quedarte hasta tarde. Te ayudo.

-Gracias, eres muy atento—_No puedo creer que tenga una sonrisa tan encantadora…_

-¡Maldición! Está lloviendo ya. Entremos al almacén. No quiero que enfermemos.

-Gr-gracias- _¡Diablos! ¿Me acabo de sonrojar…?_

_¡Clack! Candado cerrado. Perfecto._

-¡Estamos aquí!… ¡Mierda! Encerrados…

-Debió ser Tomoyo, mis cosas quedaron en el vestidor—

-Creo que tendremos que esperar…- Giró para ver a la chica.

-¿Qué haces- _Se acercó tanto a mí que mi espalda dio contra la pared y su respiración no dejaba de golpearme los labios…_

-Sé que tienes planes conmigo y este almacén. Eres indiferente y cruel y me estas volviendo loco… Nadie te espera…

-¿Cómo…

-No sólo sé eso. Sé que me viste salir de las regaderas y desde entonces no me imagino otra cosa que tu mirada recorriendo cada parte de mí…

-Yo… no- _¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba confundida… Esto es un ¿contraataque?_

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Nerviosa?- _Es aquí donde la verdadera cazadora inicia su emboscada…_

-Sé que sabes. Hagámoslo rápido… si sabes a lo que me refiero…

_Sus manos empezaron a tocar cada rincón de mi espalda y fueron bajando a mis muslos, debajo de la falda, jalándome hacia él… _

_Sus labios sólo me permiten sentir su respiración… ¡Bésame!_

_Mis manos ya están en sus muslos… ¡son exquisitos!_

_Se acerca a mi cuello y siento cómo mis músculos se tensan…_

_No puedo creer que no me bese… Sólo deja que su respiración haga su trabajo…_

_¡Ya no soporto! Lo acercó y lo obligo a quedar de frente a mi… sonrojada y ansiosa de él…_

_Él lo sabe._

-Este es el trato. Sales conmigo como mi novia por tiempo indefinido y podrás hacerme lo que quieras… -Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una llave y abrió la puerta del almacén.

-¿Cómo-

-Mi plan… ¿Aceptas o no? Si aceptas… me encargaré de que te enamores de mi cómo yo lo estoy de ti…- Salió del almacén y se perdió en la tormenta…

_El acorralado debió ser él… no yo…_


	3. Gané

"**¿Gané?"**

-Es arriesgado…

-Tomoyo, si sólo quiere sexo, bien; si tengo que fingir enamorarme para tener sexo… bien.

_No era el mejor plan, pero lo haría. _

_Diario mental: _

_Una semana desde que acepté la condición de Syaoran._

_Cenar, peluches, pasteles, cartas… poemas…_

_No veo cuándo será la gloriosa noche. _

_Diario mental:_

_Más de dos meses y nada aún._

_Creo que sí está enamorado de mí._

_Tomoyo dice que estoy jugando con fuego…_

_Diario mental:_

_Ha ocurrido algo inesperado…_

_Syaoran en mi casa al borde de las lágrimas._

_Su padre falleció._

_Casi me desmayo al verlo en ese estado…_

_Dejé que pasara la noche aquí…_

_Verlo dormir me da paz._

_Guiada por un sentimiento nuevo me acuesto a su lado…_

_Quiero que nada lo dañe._

_Aquí estoy. No estás solo. _

_Algo anda mal… en mí…_

_Diario mental:_

_Seis meses después y por fin lo veo feliz nuevamente…_

_Nueve meses de nuestro duelo._

_Me enamora o tengo sexo con él._

_Fiesta en casa de Tomoyo._

_Será hoy._

_Alcohol + Syaoran + Yo = Mi noche esperada._

_Mi vejiga tiene que desahogarse por los tragos._

_Syaoran no está._

_Lo veo entrar a una habitación con una chica._

_¿Celos?_

_Ahí está… dejándose envolver por unos brazos y besos que no son míos…_

_¿Dolor? _

_Alguien me jala y empieza a besarme, a tocarme…_

_No es Syaoran…_

_Cada caricia duele, cada forcejeo me cansa más…_

_¿Una cama? _

_Se recuestan en mí y separan mis piernas violentamente…_

_Mi cabeza da vueltas… _

_La puerta… ya no siento el peso…_

_Siento unos brazos fuertes y un aroma familiar._

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Syaoran…?- _Me duele todo._

-Trataste de embriagarme para tener relaciones conmigo… Acepté ir con esa chica porque sé que con ella estaré bien sentimentalmente… Tus gritos hicieron que me diera cuenta de que te amo hasta la locura… Te regalaré la noche que tanto deseas, tú ganas… Mañana en la noche, en mi casa. No nos volveremos a ver después.

_Algo se quebró en él, no es el mismo._

_Pero así era mi plan._

_Me acaricia, me tortura con su aliento contra mi cuello y baja el cierre de mi vestido…_

_No dice nada._

_Me besa por primera vez._

_Voy recordando todo lo que pasamos juntos._

_Me dejo caer en su cama._

_Está a punto de suceder…_

_Duele y a la vez es cálido, siento su respiración y cada movimiento dentro de mí…_

_No quiero que se vaya, no quiero alejarme de él._

_Estoy llorando… y él se deja caer en mi pecho…_

_Se levanta sin decir nada._

_Sus muslos están rasguñados._

_¿Lo amo?_

_Sale vestido del baño y me deja una carta. _

_He firmado mi sentencia de amor y dolor._

_Me visto y bajo corriendo._

_Ahí está él… sonriendo…_

-¡Te amo también!

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué—

-El plan fue un éxito…

-¿Plan?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

_Digo que sí._

_Soy la mujer más idiota y feliz del mundo. Por fin alguien enamoró a Sakura Kinomoto…_

_Terminé rasguñando esos muslos de ensueño y quedando enamorada en el proceso…_


End file.
